Historias Cortas de la Antiguedad
by ReScUe-CoLuPtOr
Summary: Anteriormente, todo era mas sencillo y todos vivian mas tranquilos...o no es verdad? Una serie de historias cortas que nos muestran como era la vida en un tiempo mas "tranquilo"
1. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka

Si lo sé, debería terminar mi otro fic no es verdad? Pero sencillamente no me pude contener a escribir esto en cuanto escuche la canción! Espero que logren comprender y más importante…que identifiquen a los personajes! Para comprender mejor la historia tomen las partes cantadas como si fueran parte de la historia! Espero les guste es un pequeño intento! Viendo que tan bien resulto esta puede que suba mas capítulos! Sigan y lean por favor! Seguro muchos reconoceran las canciones que use aqui con mayor razon espero les guste!

**Advertencia: **este fic es de contenido Yaoi con un poco de AU en algunos capitulos si este genero no te agrada no leas!

* * *

><p><strong>The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka<strong>

En una esquina de la ciudad de Enbizaka había un joven que era dueño de una sastrería, que con buena actitud y finas habilidades era muy popular en el vecindario. Era un hermoso chico con brillantes ojos color jade y un cabello largo color rojo…pero no era extraño para todos que lo que siempre rondara por su mente eran las actitudes de la persona a quien el amaba…

_Aunque tengo a alguien a quien amar…jamás regresa a casa_

_Pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, tengo que manejar mis tijeras con una sola mano…_

_Las mismas tijeras que mi madre usaba para trabajar…_

_Cuanto más se agudizan cortan mejor  
><em>

Al día siguiente…

El barrio parece el mismo de siempre, todo lleno de calma y paz, y lo vi hoy…estaba en la calle principal pero…quien es esa chica que esta a tu lado?

Usa un kimono rojo, el cual combina perfectamente con ella…esa chica de cabello azul y ojos como los tuyos…luce verdaderamente encantadora…tú te ves muy amistoso con esa bella mujer, no pude seguir viendo esa escena…solo voltee y me fui…

_Pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, tengo que manejar mis tijeras con una sola mano…_

_Mojo mis mejillas con lágrimas y continúo entallando el kimono en frente de mí_

Al día siguiente…

El barrio se ve inquieto hoy, parece que ha habido un crimen. Y lo veo hoy en frente del puente pero…quien es esa chica cerca de él?

El se ve deprimido el día de hoy, y cerca de él esta esa chica, con un hermoso cabello color azul y lo está confortando…esa banda verde luce muy bien en ella. Ah…si…es el tipo de mujer que te gusta

_Pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, tengo que manejar mis tijeras con una sola mano…_

_Con mis ojos hinchados, empiezo a arreglar la banda…_

Al día siguiente…

El barrio se encuentra inquieto, luce como si hubiera habido otro crimen, lo vi hoy en frente de la tienda…y quién es esa chica a su lado? Esa chica se ve bastante joven aunque en realidad es mayor, él le compro una horquilla amarilla para su cabello naranja, que crees que estás haciendo? Eres verdaderamente indiscriminado

_Pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, tengo que manejar mis tijeras con una sola mano…_

_Es extraño…eran mis tijeras de ese color? Trabajare duro hoy también_

_Finalmente he terminado mi trabajo_

_Si tú no vienes a mi lado_

_Entonces yo iré a conocerte_

Kimono rojo

Banda verde

Horquilla amarilla

La puse en mi cabello…ahora soy del tipo que te gusta…no me veo atractivo? Igual que una chica

Al día siguiente

Hoy el barrio es caótico, ahora un hombre ha sido asesinado, una familia de 4 ha sido asesinada por alguien, atrás de todo eso se encontraba el…y actuaba de manera poco apropiada

-Hola, es un placer conocerte

Era como si él estuviera hablándole a un extraño…

_Pero tengo que continuar con mi trabajo, tengo que manejar mis tijeras con una sola mano…_

_Las tijeras que ahora están pintadas de rojo_

_Entre más se agudizan…cortan mejor_

Y de esta forma, el dueño de la tienda continuo trabajando un dia mas...con sus tijeras teñidas ahora de color rojo sangre

* * *

><p>Merezco un rr? ustedes que dicen? hasta la proxima!<p>

_**Basado en: The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - Megurine Luka**  
><em>


	2. Son of Evil

Hola! Sé que es algo rápido pero la inspiración simplemente llega! Y ahora les traigo otro cuento trágico de una época lejana jajaja…las mismas recomendaciones, lean la parte cantada como si fuera parte de la historia para comprenderla mejor! Esta consiste en dos partes ya lo comprenderán! Pasen a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Son of Evil.<strong>

Había una vez en un lugar, un malvado reino que ninguna persona se atrevió a enfrentar, y quien gobernaba era un chico malvado…un pequeño príncipe de solo 14 años de edad.

Muchos muebles lujosos llenaban su morada, y su leal sirviente con el que tenían mucho parecido, tenía un caballo llamado Josephine, y todas las riquezas del mundo las había reclamado.

Un día…hablándole a uno de sus sirvientes

-Si estas corto de dinero no es mi problema…solo toma lo que encuentres de aquellos que tu sientas que quieren derrocarme, tu solo termina mi vestido…

"Ahora…arrodíllate ante mi"

Flores del mal que florecen constantemente

Con una amplia gama de colores del mal

Pero las malas hierbas que sienten que quieren quedarse

Simplemente mueren y me sirven de igual manera

Un día el príncipe conoció a un hombre que si parecía respetarlo, y este estaba con una chica de bellos ojos pero esta no era muy agradable.

El príncipe sabía esto y no quiso aguantarlo más, así que llamo al ministro y dijo en tono suave para no ser escuchado…

-Hiei…asegúrate que el país verde este muy agitado

Así, las casas de las personas fueron quemadas…muchas voces que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, las personas que han sufrido mucho dolor no se preocupan por quien ha muerto...y asi fue con el principe

-Oh…es hora del té

Flores del mal que florecen constantemente

Con una amplia gama de colores del mal

Aunque una flor será muy refinada

Las espinas conducen a un jardín a su ruina

Derrocar al príncipe no era una tarea fácil, pero las personas ya no podían usar mas esa mascara…y como una horda de pájaros fueron dirigidos por una chica de cabello naranja que poseía un gran ejército, en medio de la noche.

Todo el reino que había crecido sólidamente durante años fue consumido lentamente por miedos, pero las armas fueron consumidas por la guerra verde así que sus ataques no sirvieron de mucho. En cuanto el reino cayó los campesinos rodearon el tribunal, los sirvientes huyeron tan rápido como pudieron, el pequeño príncipe no tenia defensas y finalmente fue capturado en la noche.

Flores del mal que florecen constantemente

Con una amplia gama de colores del mal

Como el paraíso que hizo para sí misma

Puso su muñeca rota detrás de un escudo de madera

Había una vez en un lugar, un malvado reino que ninguna persona se atrevió a enfrentar, y quien gobernaba era un chico malvado…un pequeño príncipe de solo 14 años de edad, Kurama.

El sería castigado a las 3 de la tarde, cuando sonaran las campanas de la iglesia…y la persona que una vez fue de la realeza ahora se encontraba en una prisión sin ningún tipo de lealtad.

Y el tiempo llego cuando la campana de la iglesia sonó, y sin mirar a los ojos de la multitud dijo suavemente…

- Oh…es hora del té

Y la guillotina cayó sobre su cuello…

Flores del mal que florecen constantemente

Con una amplia gama de colores del mal

Ahora las personas hablan de él con otro pensamiento

"El hijo del mal ha recibido su castigo"

Días antes de que esto ocurriera…

- esto es un regalo por tu coronación…pero…si no te gusta…puedo cambiarlo, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti

Había un hermoso vestido en la caja que le había entregado al príncipe, este lo miraba maravillado

- muchas gracias! Soy muy feliz –dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos se sonrieron

-prométeme que jamás vas a olvidar este día, si?

-está bien…lo prometo

* * *

><p>Basado en: Daughter of Evil - Rin Kagamine<p> 


	3. Servant of Evil

Saludos a todos! En esta entrega encontraran muchas respuestas acerca de la anterior y créanme la verdad es muy triste hasta yo me puse sentimental! Se que había dicho que sería una historia de dos partes pero ahora se ha convertido en trilogía! Así se verá el desenlace de todo! Pero ya dejándome de hablar tanto entren a leer y disfruten!

Para aquellos que quizás se estén preguntando, y tu otro fic? Es que la inspiración va y viene y por el momento este me inspira mucho pero hare lo posible por terminar el otro de buena forma no les fallare lo prometo! Espero merecer si quiera un pequeño review!

* * *

><p><strong>Servant of Evil<strong>

Tú eres mi príncipe. Yo soy tu sirviente

Destino divido para dos hermanos

Si es para protegerte, me convertiré en el mal

Nosotros nacimos bajo altas expectativas, la campana de la iglesia sonaba para nosotros ese día, pero por razones egoístas de los adultos nuestros futuros se dividieron en dos. Aunque el mundo entero se vuelta tu enemigo, yo te protegeré, solamente para verte reír y sonreír.

Tú eres mi príncipe. Yo soy tu sirviente

Destino divido para dos hermanos

Si es para protegerte, me convertiré en el mal

Cuando fui a visitar el país vecino vi una chica de verde caminar en la ciudad, tenía una voz dulce y una cara sonriente, y me ayudo mientras estuve en ese país. Pero mi príncipe quería que esa chica se fuera y yo podía responder a eso...

Hice lo que debía...tome una espada y lo hice…pero no entendía porque mis lágrimas no se detenían. Días después, encontré un aviso con su foto...

"Princesa desaparecida"

Tú eres mi príncipe. Yo soy tu sirviente

Destino divido para dos hermanos

"hoy el bocadillo es brioche, y tu risa...una risa muy inocente"

En poco tiempo, la gente del pueblo, enojados, probablemente nos derroque, aunque quizás merezcamos esto yo los enfrentare...

Sabía que esto pasaría algún día, tú nunca sospechaste nada cuando te di ese vestido, pero no solo te queda a ti sino a mí también, lo hice con esa finalidad.

- toma...te prestare mi ropa, úsalas y escapa inmediatamente… yo estaré bien, me vestiré como tú y nadie lo notara…todo saldrá bien te lo prometo

Tú solo me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos…sabias lo que sucedería. Solo basto disfrazar mi cabello y usar tu vestido, nadie se dio cuenta…de esta forma fui capturado

Yo soy el príncipe y tu un fugitivo

Un triste destino dividido para dos hermanos

Si tú eres proclamado como malo, entonces yo tengo la misma sangre malvada en mis venas

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano, un reino lleno de inhumanidad, donde gobernaba mi dulce hermano...aunque el mundo entero se vuelva tu enemigo, yo te protegeré, solo continua ahí sonriendo y riendo.

- Oh...es hora del té...

Lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de la guillotina, ese día, a las 3, en la plaza, donde el malvado príncipe recibió su castigo.

Tú eres mi príncipe. Yo soy tu sirviente

Destino divido para dos hermanos

Si es para protegerte, me convertiré en el mal

Si podemos renacer, me gustaría jugar contigo de nuevo...

* * *

><p><strong>Basado en: Servant of Evil - Len Kagamine<strong>


	4. Regret Message

**Regret Message**

**Flash Back**

- Hiei…estas tomando esto realmente en serio no es verdad? No es posible que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad con esto

-Quisiera intentarlo también su majestad?

-Este es un juego para plebeyos, no necesito intentarlo

Ante este comentario el solo entristeció un poco…

-Es decir…tu ya has hecho realidad todos mis deseos verdad? No necesito algo así gracias a ti

**Fin Flash Back**

En un pequeño puerto en las afueras de un pueblo lejano, un chico se encontraba solitario, ya que en este mar había una antigua tradición de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-debes escribir tu deseo en un trozo de papel y colocarlo en una botella y lanzarla al mar, si lo dejas flotando en el mar, algún día tu deseo se volverá realidad

Se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño ex – príncipe mientras miraba al océano y recordaba todo lo que ahí había vivido

**Flash Back**

-Cual será tu deseo el día de hoy?

-Es un deseo para usted, para que crezca –dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

El príncipe estaba a punto de gritarle, con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas

-solo bromeaba…deseo que tú seas feliz por siempre

-si eso es lo que deseas…entonces quédate conmigo…por siempre…soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo Hiei…realmente…

-yo soy feliz si puedo hacer eso

**Fin Flash Back**

Flota lejos pequeña botella

Con un mensaje que contiene un deseo

Al otro lado del horizonte

Ahí…tranquilamente desaparece

-tú siempre hiciste todo por mi bien…todo lo que quería, y aun así yo siempre fui egoísta y te daba problemas…

**Flash Back**

_Estabas frente a mi…y cubierto de sangre_

-oh…lo siento te asuste

-pero…por qué?

-tú querías eliminar a esa chica, yo cumplí tu deseo…nunca más volverás a verla…ahora si me disculpa…deseo retirarme a mi habitación

_Yo te seguí…porque me preocupabas…y sentí como mi alma se partía en dos al verte llorar mientras limpiabas toda la sangre de tu rostro y tu ropa…recuerdos del crimen que habías hecho solo por mí_

**Fin Flash Back**

-tú hiciste todos mis deseos realidad…y ahora ya no estás aquí…mis pensamientos en este mar llegaran a su destino?

Y diciendo todo esto…escribió su deseo en un trozo de papel…lo coloco en una botella y dejo que flotara en el mar

Flota lejos, pequeña botella

Con todas mis lágrimas y un pequeño lamento

Cuando me percate de todos mis pecados

Fue después de que todo se había terminado ya

Solo podía mirar al mar, mientras las lagrimas empezaba a caer por sus ojos, primero una por una…y luego muchas mas

Flota lejos, pequeña botella

Con un mensaje que contiene un deseo

Al otro lado del horizonte

Ahí, desaparece tranquilamente

-lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…lo siento…perdóname Hiei! Dios…por favor…

Flota lejos, pequeña botella

Con todas mis lágrimas y un pequeño lamento

"Si nosotros renacemos…

Me gustaría que seamos hermanos de nuevo"

Y el resto de su vida…permaneció mirando al mar lleno de ilusión, esperando que algún día su deseo se hiciera realidad

**Muchos años después, en una época diferente**

Un muchacho muy joven se encontraba recostado en una cama, conectado a muchos aparatos, se encontraba en una habitación pero la habían adaptado para que tuviera todo lo necesario así como en un hospital…

-Su condición es normal –decía uno de los doctores que lo atendían- mucho gusto pequeño…sabes cuál es tu propio nombre?

El solo pudo asentir…ahora había sido adoptado por una familia adinerada y cuidaban de él.

-muy bien…esta es tu nueva familia está bien? Y el…es tu nuevo hermano…su nombre es…

Al ver a quien se suponía que era su nuevo hermano…solo pudo derramar una lágrima la cual nadie noto.


End file.
